L'anniversaire de Rukia
by Bleachfanfictionall
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Rukia et Renji souhaite lui faire passer la plus belle soirée de toute sa vie, en se rappelant du dernier anniversaire qu'ils ont passer ensemble !


**Voilà ceci est ma première fanfic sur Renruki, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! Sinon j'espère que vous allez apprécier ces chapitres ! **

Renji marchait tranquillement vers les quartiers de la 6°division, en se remémorant quelques souvenirs d'enfances. Il se remémorait le dernière anniversaire qu'il avait passait avec Rukia … et les enfants.

************* _Flash back_ **************

« Rukia ! Rukia ! Rukia ! » crièrent les enfants joyeusement pour la réveillé.

Hum quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe les enfants ?

_ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RUKIA !

Les trois enfants sautèrent sur le lit, et firent un gros callin à Rukia, pendant que Renji restait dans l'encadrement de la veille porte avec un beau sourire sur le visage.

_ Allez les enfants laissez Rukia tranquille, pour qu'elle se réveille et allez cherchais son cadeau !

_ Dis plutôt que tu veux l'embrasser pendant que nous on sera dehors !

_ SALES GOSSES DEGAGEZ DE LA !

_ AAAH toute suite !

Rukia rigola légèrement :

_ C'est vrai Renji ?

_ Bien sur que non idiote !

_ Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

_ C'est à cause du lever du soleil ! Sa fait des reflets !

_ Hahaha Sa doit être sa !

_ Tais toi et viens dehors idiote !

_ Je ne suis pas idiote !

_ Si tu le dis …

La journée se passa normalement et Rukia riait beaucoup plus que d'habitude … Et Renji adorait la voir et l'entendre rire ce qu'elle ne faisait quasiment que le jour de son anniversaire c'est pourquoi Renji adorait ce jour !

Renji essaya de trouvait Rukia mais comme d'habitude ne la trouva pas alors qu'elle était en haut dans un arbre comme à son habitude.

_ Chercherais tu quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un peut être ?

_ Oui quelque chose ! TOI !

_ Eh bien tu m'as trouver ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Descend !

_ Bon, alors maintenant que je suis descendu qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Euh eh bien …. euh …

_ Tu rougis Renji !

_ Non c'est à cause du coucher de soleil !

_ Tout à l'heure c'était à cause du lever de soleil !

_ Oui ben bref ! Je ne t'es toujours pas donné ton cadeau.

_ Oui c'est vrai ! Qu'est ce que tu vas m'offrir ?

_ Fermes les yeux je veux que sa reste une surprise !

_ D'accord.

Rukia ferma les yeux et Renji prit une grande inspiration la prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Rukia, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas mieux à t'offrir aujourd'hui. Mais un jour, pour ton anniversaire je te promet, je te promet Rukia je t'emmènerai dans le plus cher des restaurants de toute la Soul Society c'est promis . Murmura t-il dans son oreille.

_ Merci Renji, mais ce simple baiser, vaut bien plus que tout les restaurants du monde. Dit elle en l'embrassant en retour.

******************* _Fin du flash back_ *********************

Renji marcha donc jusqu'au bureau de son capitaine.

« Maintenant, je suis vice-capitaine je n'ai peut être pas le droit de sortir avec elle mais je peux au moins lui offrir un bon restaurant pour son anniversaire et tenir ma promesse. »

Renji arriva a bureau de son capitaine en espérant que ce dernier était plutôt de bonne humeur, car voulait lui demandait la permission de sortir Rukia pour son anniversaire, malgré le fait que le capitaine avait certainement prévu une belle soirée pour sa petite sœur.

_ Bonjour capitaine ! Comment allez vous ce matin ?

_ Bien Renji. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Comment sa qu'est ce que je veux ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je veux quelque chose ?

_ Renji … Dit le capitaine Kuchiki d'un ton plus que glaciale.

_ Bon d'accord … je sais que vous avez surement déjà prévu une soirée avec Rukia mais

_ Non je n'ai rien prévu avec Rukia. Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

_ Eh bien se soir c'est une soirée spéciale …. « Je rêve ne me dites pas qu'il a oublier ! »

_ Une soirée spéciale ?

_ Monsieur, excusez moi mais se soir c'est l'anniversaire de Rukia !

_ Ah, peut être ….

« Ah peut être ? Il n'a jamais fêter l'anniversaire de Rukia ? Il se fiche de moi ? »

_ Oui c'est son anniversaire et je me demander si je pouvais l'emmener au restaurant ce soir ? Est ce que c'est possible ?

_ Oui Renji fait ce que tu veux …. Mais dis moi, qu'est ce qui ferait plaisir à Rukia pour son anniversaire ?

_ Je pense qu'elle aimerait que vous passiez du temps avec elle vous savez lui parler apprendre à la connaître. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais elle est vraiment formidable, une vrai étoile !

_ Je n'en doute pas Renji, mais si je pouvais emballer le présent en question se sera plus simple ! Et quand a passer du temps avec elle puisque tu sort avec elle ce soir sa ne va pas être possible ! « Comme je le pensait Renji est fou amoureux d'elle ! »

_ Oh oui bien sur dans ce cas offrait lui un truc avec Chappy et elle sera très contente

_ Bien merci du conseil, passe une bonne soirée !

_ Au fait à quel heure comptez vous lui offrir votre cadeau ?

_ Dès que je rentre vers les 19h pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien ! A demain capitaine !

_ Oui à demain Renji.

Renji s'enfuit le plus vite qu'il put de la division, il n'avait pas le temps aujourd'hui de faire de la paperasse il voulait organiser la plus belle soirée pour Rukia.

« Deux seconde, je lui ai dit à demain ? Mais il n'est que 10 h du matin ! Oh le sale babouin ! Il m'as bien eût ! »

_ ABARAII !

_ Excusez moi monsieur mais le vice-capitaine est parti et il a dit que vous lui avez dit à demain donc il en a déduit qu'il avait son jour de libre ! Vous êtes très gentil capitaine.

ç Rikichi, vas t'en s'il te plaît !

_ OUI MONSIEUR !

**HAHAHAHA Renji est un sacré malin ! Mais que va t'il faire pour l'anniversaire Rukia la suite au prochain chap ! Review please ! **


End file.
